


Knight in shining armour

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Billy Andrews is a dick, F/M, Gilbert is a sweet boy, Gilbert really is a knight in shining armour, Where can I get one?, no angst just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: "It all happened so quickly. One minute Anne was screaming at Billy Andrews, the next Gilbert had shoved the other boy to the floor."// or //Billy Andrews hasn't learned his lesson that when it comes to Anne, Gilbert is prepared to throw hands.





	Knight in shining armour

It all happened so quickly. One minute Anne was screaming at Billy Andrews, the next Gilbert had shoved the other boy to the floor.

 

She couldn't remember exactly what happened, only that they'd been putting on their coats to leave class and Billy had started up his usual routine of insulting Anne. She'd refused to put up with it, and started shouting back, not caring that Miss Stacy would surely be disappointed in her.

 

Diana had tugged at Anne's sleeve to pull her away but she shook her head, stepping forward to give Billy a shove in the chest.

 

“Don't touch me orphan!” Billy scrunched up his face in disgust.

 

“Leave her alone, Billy.” Gilbert's voice was calm as he raised a hand in warning.

 

“Prince charming sticking up for the damsel, huh?” Billy laughed and his friends all joined in. Anne's face was hot with anger.

 

“How dare you…” she whispered between gritted teeth.

 

“Why're you so obsessed with defending the rat, Blythe? You could do better than-”

 

Without warning Gilbert shoved Billy to the floor, everyone else began screaming and rushing out the door, a few staying behind at the window to look in.

 

“Get off me!” Billy tried to push Gilbert off.

 

The two boys wrestled each other on the ground, but Billy managed to get a punch into Gilbert's face and he rolled off him.

 

Miss Stacy heard the ruckus from the back room and came running out just in time to catch Billy by the collar of his shirt.

 

“What is going on in here?” She looked down and saw Gilbert lying on the floor, head in his hands. Anne was stood a few feet back, eyes wide with fear. She wanted to help but had no clue how. 

 

Their classmates had all disappeared from the window, not wanting to get in trouble.

 

“Anne, stay with Gilbert.” Miss Stacy lead Billy towards the door. “I'll need to speak to both of you after I take Mr Andrews home. I expect to hear the full story when I get back.”

 

Anne nodded and rushed to Gilbert's side who'd finally sat up. His lip was bleeding but he gave her a boyish smile, a bloody and gruesome smile, but a smile nonetheless.

 

“Gilbert you're bleeding.” She offered a hand to help him stand up. “Come on, let's get you some air.”

 

She helped him outside and he sat down on the school steps, spitting a small mouthful of blood onto the white snow.

 

Anne hesitantly sat next to him as if she were sitting next to a woodland creature, almost scared of frightening him away.

 

She pulled a handkerchief out of her coat pocket and handed it to him to try and stop the bleeding from his lip.

 

“Don't look so happy with yourself.” She said, as he smiled, taking the handkerchief from Anne. “You could've really been hurt.”

 

“Careful Anne, people might think you actually like me.” It annoyed Anne when he smiled like that, so smug and proud of himself. But it sent her heart beating strangely and she refused to acknowledge it. “You're worried about me?”

 

“No.” She folded her arms. “I just... wouldn't have any competition at school if you did get hurt. It'd be very boring.”

 

“Indeed.” He shook his head in mirth, still dabbing the handkerchief at his bleeding lip.

 

He went to hand her back the handkerchief but noticed the blood on it. “I'll uh...get this washed and return it to you. Last thing I want is Marilla cleaning my blood.” He chuckled lightly and put the handkerchief in his pocket.

 

“Why did you do that?” Anne suddenly asked. “Fight Billy.”

 

He was looking at his bruised hand from where he'd punched Billy, beginning to scoop up some snow to sooth the pain a little. “Well, it's not the first time he's tried that. I was just keeping up a promise.”

 

“A promise?” she shifted uncomfortably next to him, her hands folding in her lap. “A promise to whom?”

 

“Myself.” He gave a slightly embarrassed laugh, “We got in a fight a few years ago, not long before I left Avonlea, because he disrespected you. I told him not to do it again, and I promised myself I wouldn't let him get away with it if he did…”

 

Anne raised a hand to rest on his shoulder but she retracted it before it could land. “Gilbert…”

 

“You're my friend, Anne. I couldn't sit by and let him speak about you the way he did.”  he looked at her, the warmth in his eyes so earnest and sincere.

 

“I'm not worth getting hurt over.” She said simply, as if it were the most basic fact.

 

Gilbert shook his head, “I’m going to have to disagree with you Anne.”

 

“Gil-”

 

“Because you're one of my best friends.” He wouldn't let her finish. “You're smart, and you deserve just as much respect as anyone. Who cares if you're an orphan? So am I now...we...we have to stick together.” He gave her a sad smile, and she returned it.

 

“I'm sorry.” She sighed. “You shouldn't have to stick up for me.”

 

“I'd be glad to.  _ Any  _ time.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “Thank you, Gilbert. Just....don’t get hurt again. Please?”

 

Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer. He really hoped she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating in his chest. “I'll try.” He whispered back.

 

She pulled back, and saw Miss Stacy beginning to walk back up towards the school.

 

“Here,” Anne helped Gilbert up.

 

“Care to explain to me Mr Blythe  _ why  _ you and Mr Andrews were fighting.” Miss Stacy was out of breath slightly from walking so quickly.

 

“It's my fault.” Anne said quickly before Gilbert could speak. “I pushed Billy first.”

 

“Is this true?” Miss Stacy looked from Anne to Gilbert.

 

“Only because Billy insulted Anne!” Gilbert shouted. “If anyone should be in trouble it's me and Billy. Anne had nothing to do with this.”

 

“No, I did. I should've held my tongue.”

 

“But you shouldn't have to put up with his bullying.” Gilbert turned to Anne. 

 

“Well,” Miss Stacy sighed. “Mrs Andrews was less than thrilled to see me at her door again. But I can assure you Billy  _ will  _ be punished somehow. As for you two…”

 

Gilbert and Anne exchanged anxious glances.

 

“Just see it doesn't happen again. Or there really  _ will _ be consequences. Since it is your first misdemeanor, I'll allow the benefit of the doubt that this was a rare incident.” She said, and walked up the steps. 

 

Anne and Gilbert sighed in relief, knowing they'd gotten off lightly.

 

“Shall I walk you home?” Anne laughed, knowing that was what Gilbert was about to ask her. “You're not exactly in the best condition.”

 

He bowed his head, looking up at her with a glint of laughter in his eyes, “Why thank you, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert. I'd be honoured."

 

As they walked, Anne thought about what Gilbert said. It wasn't the first time he'd defended her over Billy. She didn't need a knight in shining armour or a prince charming to fight her battles for her. But it was kind of nice... having someone look out for you. A little help wasn't something to be ashamed of. If Gilbert  _ wanted _ to be a knight in shining armour...who was she to stop him?

 

 


End file.
